


Love Finds a Way

by SariCosmos



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariCosmos/pseuds/SariCosmos
Summary: This piece was created for our Evil Penguin Overlord, Charlie (coppercrane2 aka charliechaplin2), for the Senshi x Shitennou Holiday 2020 Gift Exchange. The prompt was "Midnight" so that will pop up somewhere in the story as well as something I put in there specifically to make Charlie smile. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hino Rei & Jadeite, Hino Rei/Jadeite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Senshi x Shitennou Holiday 2020 Gift Exchange





	Love Finds a Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopperCrane2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/gifts).



There is an ancient tale concerning two souls from different backgrounds that fall in love. A story of charm, heartbreak, illusion, luck, and destiny. A story that entertains the mind and captures the heart. This story is about those two souls; a solemn priestess and a skilled merchant falling in love against all odds and abandoning the labels of society to fight for their love. We begin on a snowy day in December….

“Rei, I’m so sorry to do this to you again, but some VIP clients flew in a day early and you know how business goes. Promise I’ll make it up to you. Invite one of your girls and use my credit card. xoxo” 

Rei just stared at the text message on her phone, trying to process the amount of rage flaming through her body.

“I CAN’T STAND THAT MAN SOMETIMES!! WHY DO I EVEN DATE HIM?!” she yelled as she threw her phone into one of the couch cushions and paced back and forth in her apartment. “Another day out with the clients, huh? Oh how great for him. I wonder what bar he will stumble home drunk from this time… Well I hope at least this time he remembers his keys and goes home, I still can’t believe he woke me up at 3am.”

She recalled that night; the feeling of being jolted out of restful slumber by the cell phone ringtone Jade had presumptuously picked out. At first, this was like adding gasoline to an open fire, but she calmed down when she recalled all the obscenely sexy things he had drunkenly slurred to her over the apartment building intercom.

“Well, at least he delivered what he promised that night,” Rei chuckled to herself with a half smile. 

Her rage having subsided, she slumped down on the couch feeling forlorn. It was December 14th and this was the only night of the year Suigian put on their production of 47 Ronin. 

It was a night she was definitely looking forward to: the atmosphere of the restaurant, the lavish food and drink, the story of revenge and honor performed in the Noh style, and experiencing all of that with the love of her life. 

She remembered the day Jade told her they had tickets to see Suigian’s 47 Ronin. He said he won them in a contest at work, but it’s likely it was a congratulatory present from his boss on his new promotion. Later that same day she went for coffee with Makoto and told her all about Jade’s new promotion and his constant cancelling of plans in order to entertain clients and hang out with his new co-workers. 

***

“Just you watch Makoto, I bet he’s going to cancel plans with me on the 14th.”

“Well, if he cancels with you, I’ll be your date,” Makoto offered.

“But you don’t like Noh performing arts” 

“True it’s not my favourite thing, but I care about you and I wouldn’t mind a night out. Also Neff has been driving me nuts lately. Ever since he moved in, he’s been leaving his dirty socks and underwear everywhere! And dirty dishes! Oh don’t even get me started on his disrespect to my kitchen.” 

“Anytime you need me to torch him, let me know,” Rei said dryly. They looked at each other and chuckled.

***

Rei flopped down on her couch and let out a long sigh. She searched for her phone among the couch cushions, found it, and called Makoto. As Makoto picked up, Rei blurted out,“Hey Mako, guess what? I was right! He did cancel plans like the jerk he is. He’s out getting drunk with clients and I’m trying not to be furious. Are you still willing to come to the show with me?”

“He seriously stood you up again? Especially today of all days? And to get drunk with clients? Oh I’m going to ‘Supreme Thunder’ his ass, that idiot. I’m sorry Rei. Don’t sweat it, of course I’ll be there.”

“The reservation is for 6pm under Jade’s name. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, sounds good,” said Makoto. After a moment’s silence, “Uh, Rei? Anything else?” 

After another pause, Rei sheepishly said, “Hey Mako?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being my backup date.”

Makoto let out a little giggle, “Of course. What are friends for? I’ll see you there at 6pm.”

+++

Rei entered the restaurant to the sizzle and scent of charring meat, bringing an image of flames unbidden to her mind’s eye. The thought of flames while walking into Suigian without Jade was enough to tug at her tumultuous emotions. She walked to her table and was relieved to find Makoto already sitting there, admiring the restaurant’s traditional decor.

“Hey Rei, woah you look really nice tonight,” Makoto enthused. Rei was in one of her grandmother’s silk kimonos, a red one adorned with purple flowers and white cranes.

“Well, I might as well look gorgeous while I’m feeling angry and miserable. No offence Makoto.”

“None taken. I know you were looking forward to seeing this with him. But come on, you have to admit I make a pretty slick date, right?” said Makoto with a grin and a wink and a light jab to Rei’s ribs. 

Rei smiled and let out just the hint of a laugh, “Well, I am grateful I’m not alone.” 

Makoto looked at the menu, “Oh wow, these are all really expensive meals-”

Rei interjected, “Don’t worry about that. Feel free to order whatever you want, it’s all under Jerkface’s credit card as a way of apology so why don’t we have a little fun?” 

Rei and Makoto ordered to their heart’s (and stomach’s) delight and by the time they finished their desserts the show had reached its intermission. The scene ended dramatically and the announcer came onstage, “Before we take intermission, I’d like to draw attention to the lovebirds sitting at this table for two!” All of a sudden, a spotlight illuminated Rei and Makoto in the dimly lit room. A flood of embarrassment hit the two of them. Makoto spoke up quickly, “Oh I’m not her partner, I’m the backup date. He wasn’t able to be here tonight.” She let out an uncomfortable laugh and scratched the back of her head.

The room became uncomfortably silent and the announcer moved on and said, “Oh it’s two ladies, well that’s not what we expected! Anyway, enjoy your intermission everyone!”

Rei just groaned and threw her arms and head down onto the table, “Hey Makoto, I think I just want to settle the bill and leave. I’ve had enough embarrassment for one night.”

The two left and cabbed to their homes. As soon as Rei arrived, she hopped in the shower to wash away her frustration and embarrassment. Feeling dejected, she grabbed some ice cream out of the fridge and watched her favourite movie. Rei was sleeping peacefully by the time the credits rolled. That peaceful slumber ended with a familiar notification ring and loud vibration from her phone. She picked it up and read the drunken apology texts from Jade to which she replied, “I wish I could ‘Fire Soul’ you over the phone, but the bill that Makoto and I racked up on your credit card from tonight will have to do. Now stop texting me.” 

===

It was New Years Eve day, and Rei received a text as she was getting ready for Makoto’s party, “Hey Rei, I need some help with New Year’s decorations. Do you think you can come over and help me?”

Rei’s eyes rolled and she smiled, “Isn’t that beast of a man who moved in with you able to help?” 

“He was sent on a different mission, so I’m a little short-handed. You think you can get here soon? You owe me for being your backup date to Suigian after all.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll be there in an hour.”

Rei made her way over to Makoto’s place and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

_“She must be in the kitchen preparing something. I’ll just see myself in.”_

As she opened the door she saw Jade standing there with a bouquet of casablanca lilies, “Rei, I’m so sorry-”

“What is this? You think you can win me over with flowers? I haven’t completely forgiven you, you know.”

Jade let out a little sigh and said despondently, “I know. But I’d like you to come with me. Will you?”

“Fine, I suppose. Why am I agreeing to this against my better judgement?” She shook her head and gave a slight smile, “you and your charm.” 

Jade approached her and covered her eyes with his thick red scarf.

“I don’t know Jade, I don’t think I like where this is going…”

Jade’s sultry voice whispered in her ear, “that’s not what you said last time.” Her face turned as red as the blindfold. The two made their way down the elevator of Makoto’s apartment and walked outside. As Jade took off the scarf, Rei was surprised to find she was standing in the private courtyard of Makoto’s apartment complex where an elegant dinner table was set up. Hues of radiant purple shone as the setting sun’s rays illuminated the decor. Lush purple cushions lined the seats and the crisp white tablecloth glimmered as brilliantly as snow. Crystals on the table sparkled as they caught the rays of the setting sun. Strings of lights woven through the bare branches of the surrounding maple trees lit up. Jade walked over to one of the chairs, pulled it out slightly from the table, and gesturing with his hand said, “If you’d like to have a seat.” Rei concealed a smile as she walked over and gracefully sat down. She always loved it when he acted like a gentleman. But this was no time for swooning over gentlemanly behaviour. He tucked her in to the table and sat in the seat opposite to her. The two stared at each other in awkward silence; her with a slightly irritated look, him with hesitation in his eyes. Rei broke the silence first. 

“Well, I guess this is a good start, especially if it’s Makoto’s cooking. But I hope you compensated her for all the trouble she went through to cook for us, especially since she’s hosting our New Year’s party today as well. I don’t like it when people exploit my friends, considering some of us actually work hard for a living.”

Jade avoided her gaze and decided it would be unwise to respond, as he didn’t want to provoke and further antagonize her. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife (as some people say), and while there was no magical tension-cutting knife, the tension was nonetheless cut by the approach of a six foot three, burly chested penguin sporting a tuxedo, a bowtie, and a sparkly silver top hat emblazoned with the words “Party Penguin.” With a white cloth draped over his arm, or should I say flipper, Neff gave a slight bow and said, “Good evening. How is everyone’s evening so far?”

Neither of them answered. 

Neff moved right past the silence, as if knowing they would not answer. He cleared his throat and addressed the two of them, “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Party Penguin Neff, currently your server and later your entertainment for the evening! Tonight you shall be served a three course meal. Your first course will be brie with fig preserves and toasted walnuts wrapped in phyllo pastry, followed by your entree, Coq Au Vin with roasted potatoes, and to finish your dining experience, tiramisu, for dessert.”

He turned to Rei, “Would you like a glass of wine, Miss?”

Rei let out a big sigh with undertones of irritation, “Yes.”

“And for you, Sir?” as Neff turned and gestured to Jade. Unable to look the big goofy penguin in the face, Jade motioned at his glass, signifying to pour. 

Rei asked sarcastically, “How much did Jade pay you to wear that thing?”

“Why nothing at all!” Neff responded vigorously.

“So why are you in a penguin suit?” Jade asked. 

“Well, I’m glad you asked,” Neff rambled, “At first, Makoto and I were shopping for New Year’s decorations when I found this top hat.” Neff gestured to the hat on top of his penguin costume. “Anyway, while she was trying to decide what theme to go with, I wandered around the party shop. And get this, at the back of the shop they had all these discounted costumes, 50% off! Can you believe it?”

Neff waited to see the excitement on Jade and Rei’s faces, only to see looks of confusion and annoyance. However, that didn’t dissuade him in the least, “I know! I could hardly believe it either! So I scrounged around and mostly everything was too small or too tacky-”

Jade and Rei exchanged looks as if to say, “Too tacky? Coming from the guy in a penguin suit?” 

“But just as I was about to give up, I found this penguin costume that is just my size, fits me like a glove! As soon as I picked it up, I knew I had to have it. And when I showed it to Makoto, she absolutely loved it and made it our central theme for this year!”

Rei sarcastically interjected, “Don’t bullshit us, that would NOT be her initial reaction.”

“Ah, okay well she wasn't the MOST enthusiastic, but you have to admit it does fit the theme: black tie” and Neff let loose a loud laugh. 

~~~

As Party Penguin Neff waddled to and fro between Makoto’s kitchen and the courtyard to serve Rei and Jade their meals, a rather mischievous thought entered his mind.

He found Makoto with Zoi, both quite focused on plating various homemade sweet and savory morsels. 

_“Good! No one is looking,”_ Neff thought as he poured a mysterious liquid into a black and white cup from a hidden pocket in his party penguin suit. Then he filled the cup full of eggnog.

Neff called out, “Hey Zoi, Mamoru’s here right? I thought I overheard him saying he wanted eggnog but didn’t want to enter the kitchen as it’s a bit hectic in here. I poured a cup, but I need to run the dessert down to Rei and Jade now. Can you take this out to Mamoru? Thanks buddy!” And with that, Neff grabbed the tiramisu and waddled out the door. 

Zoi found Mamoru sitting with Usagi. He handed the drink to Mamoru, who kindly accepted it, and returned to the kitchen to continue helping Makoto with various kitchen tasks. 

Mamoru sniffed the mysterious liquid, “Hmmm, is this what eggnog smells like? I don’t like it much. Usagi, do you want my drink?” “Hmph!” Usagi affirmed with a nod and happily drank it. 

~~~

Jade broke the uncomfortable silence. “Rei,” Jade said with a guilty look, “You must be so mad with me-’”

Rei’s fists tightened as she spoke, “You’re damn right I’m mad! You _know_ how much I was looking forward to that night with you.” However, her expression softened as she caught Jade’s tender gaze. “Honestly, I’m not nearly as mad as I am hurt and disappointed. But I don’t want to talk about this with you right now. Let’s just move past it.”

Jade didn’t respond as he knew (from trial and error) that he could never get her to see reason when her emotions were so inflamed. The two ate their first course in silence. Just as they finished, Jade’s impatience flared and he piped up, “I get it Rei. I screwed up and it’s understandable for you to feel mad, as well as hurt and disappointed. But this isn’t just about bailing on our date, there is more to it. You’ve been acting differently around me and I want to know why. Lately you seem distant and stand-offish, more-so than usual.”

Rei’s body tensed and she could feel a strong heat emanating from her palms as she took a deep breath to control her temper. _“I can’t believe he’s turning this around on me!”_

Rei composed herself and responded coldly, “Oh I’ve been distant and standoff-ish. Sure, me.”

WIth an air of arrogance mixed with genuine concern, Jade said, “ Listen Rei, I know It’s been difficult for you to express your feelings with me lately, and I want to be here for you, but we can’t move forward in our relationship until you verbally communicate what has been bothering you. I need you to tell me, preferably over that second course Neff is currently bringing over.” 

They both turned and saw Neff waddling over with his little food trolly. He hesitated, no doubt feeling the tension between the two of them. He cleared the plates and served the entree, all with a big goofy smile, “How’s the food tasting so far? Any specific compliments I can bring back to our gorgeous and talented chef? Or how about a song? Shall I serenade you?” As Neff cleared his throat, Rei and Jade simultaneously stood up out of their chairs, ready to kick his fluffy penguin butt if he dared begin singing. 

“Just kidding! I’m just joking you two, jeez, take it easy on me,” exclaimed Neff, as he slumped over his trolly and slowly waddled away, mumbling, “I’m doing everything I can to help and no one even cares. Everyone is barking orders at me and I’m so hurt ……”

Feeling her rage escalate to near critical levels, Rei couldn’t help but shout, “You want me to tell you? Right here, right now? After all the trouble you went to for tis dinner? Was this the point of the dinner, to just yell at each other?”

Jade’s feelings of concern and guilt turned to hurt and frustration, “Sure! Why not? You know what? Do your worst. I mean it Rei, just say whatever it is you’ve been hiding. Unleash the fury, as it were.”

“You want me to unleash my fury? You want a peek at the firestorm inside me? FINE!”

And with that, Rei took one final inhale and unleashed fire, “YOU CANCEL PLANS MORE OFTEN THAN YOU THINK, YOU ARE ALWAYS LATE, I DON’T HEAR FROM YOU FOR DAYS AT A TIME, I HATE THE STUPID APOLOGY BASKETS YOUR SECRETARY PICKS OUT FOR ME, AND… AND… I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I’M SECOND-RATE IN YOUR LIFE!”

Rei felt the heat behind her eyes intensify and turned her face away as she fought back tears. She wiped the tears from her face and cleared her throat as she regained her composure, “I don’t know what happened between us, but ever since you took that promotion you’ve acted like I don’t exist anymore. My trust in you is waning.” 

Jade responded, “There are at least a dozen explanations I could give you right now but I know that they would all be a waste of breath. Excuses just piss you off and honestly that’s the last thing I want to do. I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are sorry. But this has happened too many times already. What are you going to do to fix this? What will you shift in your life to balance out our relationship?”

Jade seriously pondered her question while wagging his index finger at her. Automatically, Rei reacted by smacking his finger out of her face and that snapped him back into reality. 

“Balance… yeah. You’re right Rei. When are you not, I know, you don’t have to say it. I’ve shifted my work-life balance in favour of work lately. I haven’t even had time to go to the gym with Neff or hike with Zoi. The truth is that it actually has been necessary for me to shift my priorities, but I never wanted our relationship to become less of a priority. It seems I may have gone a bit overboard.”

“And you’ve failed to communicate any of that with me until right now! How do you think that makes me feel?” 

“Pretty shitty I’d imagine,” Jade remarked.

Rei gave him her signature look that said, “ya think?”

It was at this moment that Neff wheeled over his trolley full of dessert. He was very careful not to say anything or make eye contact. He cleared the plates, served dessert, and quickly waddled away. Over the giant party penguin head that kept obscuring their view of each other, Rei and Jade exchanged looks of guilty enjoyment for making Neff so scared of them. Jade gave Rei the puppy-dog look and sweetly said, “So can you ever forgive this broken-hearted fool?”

Rei shook her head and rolled her eyes while she concealed a smile, “On one condition. This fool must work on his communication skills and make time for what’s important to him.”

Rei gestured to herself, running her hand down her torso from her shoulder to her hip while giving him a sassy look. 

Jade smiled wide and said brashly, “That’s something I promise to do, along with anything else your heart desires. And on the note of what your heart desires,”

Jade stood up from his seat and knelt down next to Rei, “Rei-”

And just as Jade started to speak, Usagi chirped from Makoto’s balcony, “SAY YES REI! DO IT!” And proceeded to hiccup and stumble into Mamoru’s arms. 

Jade watched in dismay as Rei’s expression turned from surprise to anger. With clenched fists and a visibly throbbing forehead vein, she yelled, “ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!! WILL YOU ALL STOP GAWKING AT ME??”

Two birds cawed and flew out of a tree at the sound of her voice. As Neff, Mako, Zoi, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru stood there feeling guilty for enraging Rei, Ami spoke, “Maybe we should all go back inside and give them some privacy.”

"Haaaaiii" exclaimed Usagi, "Ooooh! I'm going to drink some more of the flavoured eggnog that Mamo-chan gave me,” and stumbled back into the apartment. Mamoru softly inquired, “So does someone want to explain to me why my fiancee is currently tipsy?” 

Mamoru shot Zoi a threatening look, but he put up his hands in defense, “Don’t look at me, I’m not the one who poured the drink.” And with that remark all eyes were fixed on a red-faced penguin in a tuxedo suit. 

Makoto grabbed Neff’s ear and pulled him toward the kitchen shouting, “You’re on dish duty till midnight and I don’t want to hear any complaining. You brought this on yourself.” The disheartened penguin slumped over and waddled in obedience. 

Jade sighed and mumbled, “Well I guess that surprise is ruined.”

Rei responded with fire in her eyes and determination in her voice, “I’ll be damned if it is. Come on!”

The two of them headed back up to Makoto’s apartment and as Rei stormed in, Neff jumped out through the kitchen door saying, “Hey Rei, this’ll cheer you up! Look at me,” threw a red rose at her feet and proclaimed, “I’m Tuxedo Penguin!” 

Rei turned toward Neff and glared flaming daggers at him. She decided against shooting fireballs at his head ONLY because she did not want to cause a fire in her lovely friend’s apartment, especially after she had cooked such a delicious meal. Rei walked across the room to the balcony and closed the curtains. 

“Jade and I are NOT to be disturbed, understood?” She opened the sliding glass door and proceeded out onto the balcony. As the sliding glass balcony closed, Makoto appeared from the kitchen and hit Neff with oven mitts, “We all know that’s not how to you cheer up Rei, you big goof.” 

As Makoto was play-fighting with Neff, Jade grabbed a bottle of wine, a bottle of champagne, and two glasses, as well as some blankets, and followed Rei to the balcony. As Jade closed the sliding glass door, Minako’s voice seemingly came out of nowhere and broke the silence, “Well we all know you can’t spell enrage without Rei…. wait, that’s not right.”

Just as Minako’s voice appeared out of nowhere, so did Kun’s, and he growled in a sexy tone of voice, “Seems you are not thinking straight, Minako.” Kun grabbed Minako’s waist from behind, pulling her closer to him, tightening his already firm grasp. Minako replied in a sultry sexy tone with, “Hmm, I wonder why,” as she tilted her head back to look up at him. Zoi, unsettled by the two seeming ninjas who had snuck in under his own radar said, “And where have you two been? And is that a bite mark I see on your neck Kun? Oh good Lord, I swear every time there’s a group event…..” Zoi trailed off as he walked back into the kitchen and the two lovebirds quietly chuckled to themselves. 

\- - - 

Meanwhile, Rei and Jade were having some private time of their own, just much more mushy than steamy. Jade unfurled a blanket and tucked Rei into her chair with one, then poured her a glass of wine. 

“Feeling better?” Jade asked optimistically.

“Better? No. However I am settled and bundled up quite nicely.”

“Alright. Then I’ll proceed where I left off.” Jade cleared his throat and took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee again, “Rei Hino, the love of my life, in all lives, will you be my wife?”

And before Rei could respond, he immediately continued with, “But before you say yes, let me tell you the reasons you should say no.”

Rei smirked and said, “Believe me, I already know.”

“Very funny. Should I even continue?”

Rei could hear the irritation in his voice, but his eyes showed hesitation and worry so she cut him a little slack and said in a kind voice, “Please continue.” 

“I have habits and behaviours that you may not like, such as leaving dirty dishes in the sink, or always hosting Dungeons and Dragons role-playing gaming sessions (we have something for Neff to ram his head into rather than a wall and we have put a limit on how much we drink so no need to worry), or making wrong choices like skipping dinner with you for a night out with clients. Despite that, and more, I hope you’ll say yes because of how much I love you. How much I care for you and respect you. You’ve helped me grow into a kinder, more confident person, and I want to continue to walk this life’s journey with you until the next rebirth and beyond. So, will you marry me?” 

Rei paused to take in the moment. The sensation she felt, the aura around Jade, it was so loving and so vulnerable. She wanted to remember how the air felt, how the stars were aligned, how his face looked. She looked at him directly in his sapphire blue eyes and smiled as she touched her hand to his cheek and caressed it. 

“Jade,” Rei said, with gentleness in her voice, “Sometimes you make choices I’m not happy with and truth be told, it makes me feel anywhere from slightly annoyed to furious, but you always make up for it ten-fold. It’s the content of your character that counts. You try your best to do the right thing, and even though it’s easier to persuade you otherwise more than I’d like, your love for me shines through. We’ve promised to find each other time and time again, through each rebirth. And long after our galaxy has turned to dust, when you and I are just essence floating throughout the universe, we will still always find a way to be together. So... yes, I suppose I’ll marry you. 

Jade took Rei’s hand and slid the ring on her fourth finger, “Oh you suppose, do you? Maybe I should just take this proposal right back?” 

“Don’t be stupid, you know you’re lucky to have me.” 

Jade entwined his newly engaged fiancé’s hand with his own and held the back of her head with the other as he kissed her. It was soft and tender at first, but became passionate and intense until Rei completely stopped cold and said, “Wait, let me get one thing straight, if you were going to propose to me at Suigian, why didn’t you tell the announcer to cancel the spotlight on our table during intermission? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Jade said confused.

“You know, when you planned for a big spotlight to appear on our table at intermission and have the announcer say, ‘Let’s all stare at the couple sitting at this table!’ so you could propose to me?”

“So that’s what happened. Rei, that’s not what I had planned.”

“You seriously mean to tell me that you did not plan to propose to me at Suigian?”

“No, I planned to propose to you AFTER Suigian back at my apartment. Clearly that didn’t work out and so Neff and Makoto helped me brainstorm and plan this proposal. I didn’t realize that Neff is also the trickster God Loki, somehow helping AND hindering my plans.”

Rei continued to question him, “So then why was there a huge spotlight?”

“Because what you don’t know is that when I won tickets to Suigian, I also received a romantic weekend hot spring trip,” Jade said smoothly as he pulled out a brochure from the inside of his jacket pocket. “Looks like someone assumed that I was going to propose to you when they took my information at Suigian because I wanted the hot spring trip to be announced as a surprise. But I suppose that explains why the lady on the phone sounded so overly excited.”

“Hmmmm, well, a weekend hot spring vacation sounds like the exact thing we need, plus it might be a good place to see if it could host our wedding, so we better go soon.” Rei winked and kissed Jade softly on the cheek.

>>>

The night passed quicker than expected and before they knew it, they heard a knock at the patio door. It was Makoto, “Hey it’s ten minutes till midnight. May we join you on the balcony?” 

Jade nodded and slowly everyone made their way out onto the balcony. Usagi felt terrible about what happened and frantically apologized to Rei, and Rei assured her that all was forgiven. 

At 10 seconds to midnight everyone started counting down. Rei and Jade held hands as they stared into each other’s eyes. He saw a familiar hesitation and uncertainty there, instinctively mouthed “I love you,” and watched her face melt to a calmer and more reassured state as she said, “I know.” 

The countdown hit zero and everyone yelled, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The night sky lit up with fireworks in all sorts of shapes and colours. As they watched the fireworks, they all said what they wished for in the new year. Usagi was the first to speak up, “This year I’m giving away my wish and wishing for all of your wishes to come true, since mine already did,” as she slid right beside Mamoru and gave him a peck on the cheek. She continued, “What about you Minako?”

Minako coyly said, “Oh I don’t know, I’m content with how things are.” and discreetly squeezed Kun’s butt. The rest of them chimed in to tell the group their New Year’s wish, until Minako decided to take a group selfie, “Hey everyone, gather around for a New Year’s group photo!” 

As Mina fiddled with the various settings on her trendy Polaroid camera, Usagi realized Rei and Jade hadn’t told the group about their New Year's wishes, “Rei and Jade, we didn’t hear from you! Maybe I should have wished for Rei to not be upset with me.”

Rei responded, “It’s okay Usagi, I forgive you. I’m wishing for a love filled New Year” as she let out a sigh and smiled. Upon hearing that, Jade smiled and said, “Then I wish not to anger my bride-to-be!” 

The shutter of the camera clicked and the photo printed out. Everyone had a look of joyous surprise (except for Kun who only had a mild smile, but that’s pretty much the equivalent for him), while Jade flashed a huge smile and Rei genuinely smiled (for once) while showing off a brilliant square cut ruby set in the shape of a diamond, with two round rubies on either side to compliment it and elegant filigree throughout. Jade piped in with “Don’t you love the ring? I designed it myself.” 

As the boys congratulated the couple, the girls flooded Rei with a myriad of questions, “Which one of us is your maid of honour?” “You have to come with me to my favourite bakery shop and sample some cakes!” “Have you thought about a budget?” “I wonder what style of dress would suit you best?” 


End file.
